SACRIFICIO
by Zafy
Summary: DRARRY, todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios, por un bien mayor, o por ver a los que amamos a salvo y felices...


Hola a todos... Otro de los retos que escribí para el Harrython, realizado hace muy poquito, les pongo el link y les recomiendo que se den una vuelta por allí, realmente está lleno de historias muy buenas, de todos los géneros y parejas de Harry... les va gustar:

http : / community . livejournal . com / harrython /

* * *

Reto #15

Título: Sacrificio

Paring: Draco/Harry

Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

**SACRIFICIO**

_Siento tus labios sobre mi mejilla, sobre mi piel, estremeciéndola, mandando señales de placer que me hacen sentir vivo, eres el único que me ha hecho sentir vivo alguna vez…_

–Así que Harry Potter ha decidido venir –susurra aquella voz espantosa, Harry traga duro y levanta un poco más la mirada, no dispuesto a demostrarle todo el pánico que siente realmente.

–Aquí me tienes –responde Harry, con una voz firme que no cree poseer.

_Tus manos recorren mi cuerpo con lentitud y con cariño, con lo más cercano al amor que creo haber sentido alguna vez, tus labios son un bálsamo de calma y paz, una forma de trasladarme hasta un lugar mejor, un lugar donde no hay guerras ni Lores en busca de poder y victoria, un lugar donde no tengo la responsabilidad del mundo sobre mis hombros. _

_Te siento entrar en mí con lentitud y cuidado, casi con veneración me tomas entre tus brazos y espantas de mí todo el miedo y el dolor, tus manos adorando cada porción de mi piel… _

–Tan previsible como siempre –se burla Voldemort, Harry quiere apretar la varita, pero la ha dejado lejos, olvidada, para resistir la tentación de defenderse.

_Aún cuando yacemos satisfechos, nos abrazamos, tratando de que nuestros cuerpos completos se toquen, que memoricen cada espacio y rincón, cada sabor y cada aroma, cada instante es precioso en medio de una guerra sinsentido, y más aún cuando estás con la persona que amas. _

–_No lo hagas –susurras con voz rota, siento el pánico en ella, tú, el frío y correcto Draco Malfoy, demostrando miedo por primera vez en tu vida._

–_¿Qué quieres que no haga? –pregunto con calma, como si estuviéramos hablando de alguien más, de alguien ajeno a nosotros._

–_Entregarte –siento tus labios sobre mi hombro, un camino de besos cariñosos que interrumpes solo para mirarme a la cara. Tus ojos grises, brillantes y bellos, tan llenos de amor, pero también de temor. _

–_La única forma de acabar con él es haciéndolo –repito lo que ya desde algún tiempo sé y te he dicho, esperando tontamente que eso sirviera para alejarte y hacerte sufrir menos._

–_Podemos escapar, irnos lejos, no importa ya esta guerra ni el Lord, nada puede ser más importante que tu vida –me lo dices con reproche, y sé que es una muda súplica para que no te abandone, y lo siento mucho, por ti y por mí, por el poco tiempo, apenas unos escasos meses, que la vida nos ha dado juntos._

–_No me entregaré –miento con convicción, tú frunces el ceño y sabes que te engaño, aún así continúas con tus caricias, pensando tal vez que podrás convencerme. _

–El mito del niño que vivió termina aquí y ahora –dice entonces Voldemort hacia sus mortífagos, una gran cantidad de encapuchados que los han rodeado y admiran regocijados como al fin su Lord conseguirá lo que tanto ha querido: Matar a Harry Potter.

Harry aprieta los puños y evita parpadear, moverse o respirar, evita cualquier impulso loco de tratar de escapar, de retornar a esos cálidos brazos que tanto ansía y que ha aprendido a asociar con la idea de hogar.

–_La orden me ha ayudado –dices aquella tarde, estamos en medio de una casa muggle abandonada, en algún lugar olvidado de Inglaterra, puedo ver la desesperación en tus ojos, la forma cómo aprietas el pequeño medallón que nos servirá de traslador._

–_¿Hacia dónde? –preguntó con calma, tratando de parecer sinceramente interesado._

–_Brasil –contestas, mientras extiendes un enorme mapa sobre el polvoriento suelo –, hay un lugar en el que nos podemos refugiar hasta que la guerra termine. _

–_Brasil –repito, imaginándote en medio de aquel lugar, tu piel iluminada por el sol, rodeado de música alegre –es un lugar caluroso._

–_Sí, pero no tenemos otra opción, todos están de acuerdo con sacarte de aquí lo más pronto posible, todos saben los sacrificios que has hecho y ninguno está dispuesto a usarte y permitir tu muerte con tal de que la guerra termine. _

–_Brasil –repito, asintiendo y sonriendo un poco. _

_Te pones delante de mí y me miras con rabia e impotencia. _

–_Te amo, Harry –susurras, mientras tus manos me jalan para abrazarme –, te amo y no permitiré que mueras. _

–_Yo también te amo –respondo, esta vez sin mentir, disfrutando el poder decir y sentir aquellas palabras. _

–_Mañana en la noche, debes estar listo, nos iremos y no volveremos, promete que así será, que no harás nada estúpido –me pides, mientras comienzas a besar mi cuello con cariño._

–_Te lo prometo, mañana al anochecer estaré listo –respondo, sabiendo que no mentía del todo, sólo que no estaría listo para lo que tú esperabas que estuviera. _

_No dices mucho más, tus manos se encargan de despojarme de la ropa y de acariciarme con la misma ansiedad de siempre, te encargas de hacerme vibrar, de llevarme lejos de esta mugrosa casucha, lejos de Inglaterra, del mundo que conocemos, hacia uno más bello y tranquilo. Por primera vez me pregunto si es que así se sentirá estar muerto. _

–Avada… –empieza a decir el Lord, levantando la varita, Harry no puede evitar cerrar los ojos, en su mente se forma la imagen de Draco, de pie con su abrigo oscuro, solo en la silenciosa estación, con el medallón que les serviría para escapar y con una maleta colgada al hombro, esperando y sabiendo de antemano que no llegaría.

–… Kedabra –el rayo de luz verde sale disparado hacia Harry, pero él no lo ve, su mente sigue recreando a Draco, girando un poco para verlo, como si realmente estuviera allí, puede ver sus ojos grises, brillando con entendimiento, su ceño fruncido por haber sido engañado, su tristeza…

Harry siente el instante en que el hechizo le da en el pecho, su boca se contrae en una mueca dolorosa, mientras vuela por los aires sabe que el hechizo está rebotando contra su agresor, escucha el grito desgarrador del Lord, los gritos asombrados de los mortífagos, y pese a todo suelta su último suspiro con alivio, va morir, lo sabe, pero sabe que el Lord también morirá, que aunque no pueda ver más a Draco, o a ninguno de sus amigos, deja para ellos un mundo libre de oscuridad y terror, y piensa que su sacrificio es poco comparado a las ganancias obtenidas.

**FIN**

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer..._

_Y antes de irme, algo de publicidad, se está organizando los Harryawards, abajo pongo el link, hay muchas nominaciones, trabajos muy buenos que merecen ser premiados y esta es la oportunidad de que voten por lo que más les guste, sólo tienen hasta el 11 de agosto para hacerlo... _

http : / community . livejournal . com / harryawards /

Un beso para todos y que tengan lindo día...

Zafy


End file.
